Give It Time
by KatielHolmes
Summary: Roxanne wakes up in bed with no memory of where she is and has seemed to skipped seven years of her life. Sam/OFC and hints at Dean/Castiel spoilers for season 1 - Season 7


The white hot pain in my head subsided and I found myself staring down at the pages of an all too familiar book. The pages, the words, this paperback copy, all felt normal. I noticed I was gripping the edge of the book a little too tight and had ruffled the pages. Smoothing them out, I shifted on the bed, only to be greeted by the sound of springs squeaking and wood crackling. That's weird, this bed was brand new. I looked down at the bright green blanket I sat on, which was also strange because my blankets and sheets were white. Slowly, I lifted my head from the crooked position it was in. Looking at my surroundings, I soon realized I wasn't in my room. There was a small kitchen area with linoleum doors and faux marble countertops, accompanied by a mini fridge and small table with two chairs. The walls were painted a light blue but we're covered in tacky, Hawaiian flower, wall paper. The carpet was shag and a light gold color. My heart started to race as my environment became more and more unusual. I looked down at my copy of "Flowers in the Attic" and see that the spine was withered and falling apart. I had only gotten this book a year ago, there was no way it was coming apart already, even if I had read it five times. I glanced at the night table closest to me and covered my mouth in horror at the sight. An opened box of condoms.

I gasped a little when I realized all I was wearing was my underwear and an oversized t-shirt that covered most of my upper thighs. I felt a little ache just above my breast and looked down my shirt to find the culprit. I almost cried when I saw the black sun shaped tattoo on my chest. It was a little red, probably irritated by the material of this shirt. My hand never left my mouth as I gaped and teared up. Where the hell was I? Why did I have a tattoo? Why did my body feel like I had aged ten years over night? I could feel the onset of a panic attack but took a deep breath and talked myself down.

"Okay. Okay."

I muttered to myself, running a nervous hand through my hair that seemed to never end. I just had it cut! Don't worry about it. I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom that I didn't know existed. Maybe I'm having a psychotic episode? No matter, I don't have time to figure this out and someone was coming. I wiped the expression off horror of my face. Maybe this person can help me make sense of this. Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe I was abducted by aliens. The door knob from the bathroom began to turn. Maybe I was kidnapped. Maybe I can fight off my attacker. Maybe I got drunk and did some stupid shit last night. Maybe-

My racing thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as the bathroom door opened and a man stepped out. Damn. The man was , for lack of a better term, beautiful. He was tall, at least 6'3, and strong with his body covered in muscle. He wore no shirt and a pair of low riding pajama pants, so I had a full view of his tanned muscular body starting at the V of his hips. I noticed that on his upper chest he had the same sun shaped tattoo as me, oh god what had I done last night? Moving on, his face looked delicate but also so defined. His olive green eyes scanned me and he smiled tiredly. Something about him made my heart swell in my chest and made the room fill with sunshine. He was the embodiment of a summer's evening, I thought. When the air smelt the sweetest and the fireflies glowed the brightest, those nights when your body was wrapped in heat and your lungs were filled with it. He seemed to carry happiness in his wake because that's all I felt. Reminding myself to breathe, I smiled weakly back because all my problems from earlier seemed to melt away in his presence. He shook his long auburn hair out his eyes.

"Mornin. How did you sleep?"

He asked over his shoulder as he turned his back and headed for the small kitchen. I watched him carefully. Maybe if I just played along I would remember the night before, because this mystery man was acting as if me in his bed was the most normal thing ever. So perhaps it was. I spoke slowly as I got up from the bed to look out the window.

"Fine. Uh, I slept fine."

I pulled the curtains back and nearly screamed at the sight that I was presented with. Snow. It was July the last I remembered and even if I did live in New York, snow was not an option. I was becoming more and more worried. It was like I had skipped into the future! Maybe I had skipped into the future. I needed to see what the date was. I found a pair of white washed size 12 blue jeans on the floor and slid them on and marveled at how well they fit my body. Shaking my head and focusing myself on the task at hand I spoke.

"Do you have any change?"

The man turned away from the coffee he was making and looked at me peculiarly. He cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brow. God, that was attractive. I withered under his gaze and looked down at my feet. Who was this guy? But the look was only passing and he shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to a pair of crumpled jeans on the floor and dug a few coins out of the pocket. He held the change out to me and as I reached for it he suddenly gained reservations and pulled back a little.

"Why do you need change?"

He asked curiously.

"I was just going to buy a newspaper. See if there's a job around here."

That last sentence sort of tumbled out of me before I even knew what I was saying. Based on the mini fridge, bedroom/kitchen mix, and the bible on the nightstand, I had assumed that we were in a motel room. That and I had seen the flashing neon sign when I looked out the window. So I assumed they had a newspaper caddy.

The man just nodded and handed me the change, which I put in my jeans pocket. I headed towards the door but before I could get there I felt a huge hand clasp over my shoulder. I spun around and looked up at the man. His hand left my shoulder and cupped my face. He pulled me up to him as far as I could reach, being only 5'4 that wasn't much, and he ducked down the rest of the way closing the space between us. Before I could think to push him away, his mouth came crashing down on my own. At first I was stiff and didn't really know what to do, but then my body took over. I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him in a little closer, he was warm and even though I didn't know who he was, it felt like I knew his body just like I knew my own. Both of his gigantic hands held my face between them. The heat of his mouth caressed my own and it was almost like we were meant to fit together like this, like two puzzle pieces. He stroked his thumb over my cheekbone and then slid it back to that delicious spot right behind my ear that undid me. I whimpered a bit as he discovered that place and slid my hands up his bare chest in between us. He chuckled against my mouth and pulled away from me abruptly. I must have looked thoroughly in pieces because he just smiled at me, his dimples making craters in his perfect face, and shook his head. The gesture was so small but I still felt a warm blush creep up onto my face.

"Go on, go get the paper. While you're at it, go wake Dean and Cas up."

I attempted to compose myself a little and found it hard to speak consent so I simply nodded and turned towards the door again. When my hand touched the door knob I heard foot steps behind me.

"Hey, wait."

I looked over my shoulder and there this man stood holding up an old green jacket that obviously belonged to him. He handed it to me.

"Might want to wear that. Snowed at least six inches last night."

Right. The snow. Geez that kiss had been distracting. I had almost forgotten what I was doing. So I pushed the jacket onto my arms and slid on a pair of tennis shoes by the door. But before I walked out I had another question.

"Uhm. What room are Dean and Cas in again?"

I was always good with remembering names.

"Room 528. It's on the second floor. Think you can handle the stairs? They may be icy."

I nodded

"I should be fine."

With that I opened the door and was blasted with a gust of freezing wind. Any warmth left from the kiss was gone. Not really my idea of a cold shower. Stepping out onto the snow laden concrete I closed the door behind me. I kept mumbling to myself as I walked toward the door that said "Main Office".

"Room 528. Paper. Room 528. "

I stepped into the office, a small bell ringing to alert the man at the desk of my presence. The small portly man jerked his head up from the small television he had on his desk and smiled at me. He was missing several teeth and was mostly bald. I cleared my throat and walked toward him.

"Do you have today's paper?"

I asked. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am! You're prolly wonderin bout this freak snow storm. It's on the front page."

His accent was thick and southern. I was a little taken back, for I had spent the last two years listening to the northern coo of people who resided in New York. He reached under the desk and and threw a copy of Tennessee Today onto the countertop. TENNESSEE?! My face must have shown my disease and confusion because the man asked.

"Ya alright?"

I nodded a bit and shook my head to clear it.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Uh, how much will that be?"

I dug into my pocket for the change. But the man simply shook his head.

"You're not from round here. Have this on me."

I just smiled and muttered thank you' s as I left the office. I hugged the paper to my chest, afraid to look at the date. But after standing in the cold for about 10 minutes I drew a deep breath and tore the paper away from my chest. In the top corner the date was printed. February 2, 2012. I dropped the paper and sunk to a crouch. Covering my face with my hands I took deep breaths and wiped away the icy tears. I really let the full impact of the morning hit me. I had woken up in bed with a complete stranger and I was somehow t thi years in the future! What the hell was going on?! I must be having a psychotic episode. Or a freak lucid things happen. They pass. Breathe. After calming myself down somewhat I decided to go wake this Dean. Maybe I could learn something from him. Room 528. Walking the ice slickened stairs proved to be more of a challenge than I had hoped for. But after reaching the top I only had to walk out about 3 rooms before I saw the brass plated number on the door. 528. I knocked.

"Who the hell is it?"

A crass voice erupted from behind the door. I took a breath realizing that this was the first time someone had asked for my identity.

"Uhm, it's Roxanne."

The door flew open and I was greeted by a man wrapped only in a towel. He was muscular as well and his facial features were a bit feminine with his long eyelashes and plump pink lips. Not to mention his eyes, they were green enough to put a Granny Smith apple to shame. He was shorter than the man I had encountered this morning but still quite a bit taller than me. Behind him I could see into his room. The sheets were in a state of disarray and I was barely able to make out the form of a sleeping person on his bed. He snapped his fingers front of my face, getting my attention.

"Helloooo. Earth to Roxy?"

Roxy? I had never gone by that.

"Yeah, sorry. Bit off balance today."

"You're off balance everyday."

He said with a smirk. I laughed nervously.

"Anyway, did Sam send you up here?"

Sam! That was the mystery man's name.

"Yeah. He said to come wake you two up."

The model like man smiled a bit and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well, me and Cas had a hell of a night."

He punctuated the name Cas with his head nodding toward the sleeping figure in his bed. So this must be Dean.

"And he's a bit tuckered out and if you haven't noticed it's like 6 in the morning. So give us an hour or two and we'll meet you and Sam later."

I nodded not really hearing him.

"Okay, good."

He shut the door. I stood staring at it for a while. I was trying to sort through all the information I had just acquired. Sam. That name was like an itch I couldn't scratch, like the tip of an iceberg in my memory. As I thought on it I turned to walk back towards the stairs and then the white hot pain in my head was back. I dropped to my knees in the snow and curled up in ball. I never screamed.

When the pain stopped and I opened my eyes I realized that only a few minutes had passed. I looked up at the door of Dean and Cas's hotel room and used it to support myself when I stood back up. I looked over the railing and across the parking lot the neon sign that read "HOTEL" and remembered the night before.

"I told you this wasn't our thing Sam!"

Dean shouted from the drivers seat of the Impala. Castiel sat still in the passenger seat and, when it was evident that Sam and Dean were going to have an argument, there was the sound of flapping, he was gone. Neither of them had noticed his departure and were still arguing relentlessly about weather patterns and strange deaths. I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up! Both of you!"

They got quiet quickly because I never erupted like that. The doctor had said my condition would make me slightly irritable. Both looked at me with pinched faces. Well, Dean only made the face and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye while Sam's eyes burnt holes in me. I took a deep breath, the stench of the old, reliable, car filling my nose and lungs.

"Look, I get it okay? Dean, you're pissed. Bobby' s gone, Dick is still a problem, and Cas is... fragile. Trust me. I'm pissed too and there is nothing I would like to do more right now than track down Dick and baptize him in Borax. I know you think Sam's wasting our time with all these little jobs, but are jobs ever really a waste of time? We save lives. And if anything Sam is being smart about this-"

Sam scoffed proudly in the seat next to me. I glared at him before continuing, letting him know that the last thing we needed was his ego throwing salt in an open wound.

"-We need a plan. We can't just run into something like this recklessly. So let's just do the damn job and plan in the meantime. Okay?"

Dean had lost his angered look from before. He could be the most stubborn person on the planet but most of the time he listened to me and that got under Sam's skin more than anything. He just nodded a bit and I smiled a little, triumphant. After that, there was a silence in the car for about ten minutes. Only broken when Sam asked.

"Hey, where'd Cas go?"

Dean and I laughed until we pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Erupting back into the present, I noticed I was gripping the railing of the balcony so hard that my knuckles had turned white and my fingers numb from the ice. It was getting worse. These gaps of time where I would lose all memory of the past seven the years. I had to write this all down before I lost it for good.

I was practically running back to my hotel room. The icy wind stung my face but I didn't mind because it kept the tears back. This was all happening way too fast. The doctor told me that I was in the early stages of Alzheimer's. EARLY STAGES. Not stages where I would forget the last seven years of my life! He said if I wrote down my memories they would stay intact longer. I needed to write everything down. Everything I could remember at least.

Before I reached the room I slipped on a patch of ice and instead of knocking, my body slammed against the door. I sat for a second before it flew open and I fell back onto my back on the floor of the hotel room. Sam stood above me looking concerned, but when did he not look concerned. He outstretched an arm to help me up and I took it gladly, wiping the snow and slush off his jacket. I closed the door behind me and kissed Sam lightly on the mouth. He smiled and took the rolled up newspaper from his coats large pocket and started to walk towards the small table in the kitchen. He spoke with his back turned to me.

"Did you wake Dean up?"

"Mhm. He said that he and Cas had a "hell of a night" and that they'd be down in an hour or so."

He grinned from ear to ear as he sat down at the table. Sam loved that his brother was happy and the fact that Castiel was they one making him happy only put him more at ease. I just noticed he had put on a black t shirt. I was still smiling a little as I watched him. The way he sipped his coffee and leaned on his elbows on the table. They way he looked at the newspaper with such intent and the way green eyes scanned the words as he muttered sentences to himself. Everything about him was perfect in my eyes and even though I had other problems, I basked in this moment and tried to soak up every little detail. He noticed me standing idle by the door, having not moved since I had come in, and looked up at me over his paper. He caught me staring, but I didn't care. I just shook my head a little and slid his jacket off to hang on the coat rack beside the door.

I gathered the remainder of my clothes from the floor next to the bed and placed them in a Wal-Mart sack. We would go to the laundromat soon. I tossed it in my black duffle bag and dug out a clean outfit for today. Pleased, I settled on a white spaghetti strapped shirt, one of Sam's plaid button ups, and a pair of dark colored jeans. I changed in the middle of the room, not bothering to move to the bathroom, and made the bed before grabbing my laptop and joining Sam at the table. I opened up a Word Document and stared at the white screen, unaware of what or how to start. Sam's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you writing?"

One look at him was all the inspiration I needed.

"My story."


End file.
